Finding Adulthood
by xCutexChibix22
Summary: Frustrated that he is constantly left behind Shippo embarks on his own adventure where he meets Rin, a girl who just newly bloomed into a woman. What will happen when they meet? Rated M for mature themes. That means tonnes of Smex w '
1. Chapter 1

Discovering Adalthood

AN: I do nut own InuYsha or the characters

Rated M for reasons later.

This is a tale of two young ones, discovering themselves and love.

It was a gloomy morning in fuedal Japan. The workers in Rin's village had just woken and have started to work in their fields. A rainbow was in the background, it was pretty Rin thought to herself. She looked down to futon and noticed blood, she was now a woman. Scarreed she screamed out for Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-senpai, something is wrong!" she screamed. Jakken apeared in the room. Frightend she turned to the him "Jakken, I'm bleeding I need Sesshomaru,"

Jakken blushed, he didn't no how to xplain to the supple young girl that she had gotten her first monthly bleeding from her flower.

"Such a young woman," He thot to himself "Too young to get her montly flower bleeding Sesshomaru will most certainly be upset." Jakken knew that Sesshomaru would be mad for some reason so he instructed her to clean herself up and hide the futon, so Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't find out.

MEANWILE

Shippo was on Kirala's back staring at the rainbow, his friends had abanddoned him to look for the shard because it was too dangerous for the young foxkit because of his young supple frame. "Kirala, they always say I'm too young to fight alongside them. But I am a man, I am strong," Kirala mewed concernly but gently. "Let us go on are own adventure! Let us follow the rainbow and see where it leads.!" Kirala flu towards the rainbow.

Rin had cleaned up and tied rags around herself to had her bleeding. Jakken had left to look for Sesshomaru who was off looking for a new arms. She hoping that no one would realeyes she's a woman, Jakken explained to her that she was now able to carry a man's baby inside of her. She was nave, how could a baby get in her? She thought to herself. She decided to go to the river to wash the blood off of her legs.

*****************************************************************************8****

Meanwhil

Shippo and Kilara got off. And stopped at a small village that was gloomy. They were hungry and decided to look for food. They found a nice sushi place and ate a lot of california rolls, the waiter came up with the bill which frightened Shippo.

"You mean I have to pay for this!?" The fox demon said to his demon cat friend. "It's good I have these leafs that I can turn into money with my magic!" He said quietly so the waiter would not here. Shippo handed the waiter the 'money' he was pleased to see that the young boy had so much cash.

"I didn't think a young boy would have so much money" the waiter said to the chef as Shippo and Kilara walked. But, as they werr walking out the gold turned back into leaves!

"Get them," the chef said loudly. As too waiters chased after them.

"Oh no. Kilara. Run!" Shippo shouted. They flu towards the river where Rin was washing herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The River

A/N: Things will finally be picking up now as our to characters meet!

Rin was in the river washing her soft skin. Goose pimples covered her skin as the river water was rather cold that gloomy day. Little did she know but some men from the village were watching and following Rin as she bathed. One of these perverted men turned to the others. "I have never seen such perfect young skin before in all my years" he exclaimed. "It's as if she's never worked a day in the fields" Another piped up. "Can you see? She has become a woman! She will surely be married some time soon, if I wasn't married I would totally be all over that!" a larger perched up and shouted "We should all get a taste before she's spoken for" licking his lips and rubbing his groin. They started their approach upon the unsuspecting girl.

Shippo and Kirara got to the river exhausted from their escape, looking around the area he spotted the group of old perverted men, encroaching on the beautiful girl. "What do you think those strange men are doing Kirara?" The cat demon hissed disapprovingly as if sensing the intent of the dirty men. "Are they going to forcably rape her Kirara!?" Shippo shouted surprised. "We must. Stop them because raping is wrong because it is!" Kirara nodded, transformed and lunged at one of the men tearing his arm off.

"Holy fuck!" The wounded man screams clutching is newly formed stump, the other men gape in terror. They break and run away leaving the new amputee to bleed out in the river. Shippo, who finally caught up with his companion starts rummaging through the mans possession as Kirara finishes him off. While pilfering the man's pockets Shippo finds himself a dagger. He puts it in his robe for later use. After the man is clearly dead, Shippo noticed the fresh woman, and feels, stiffer than usual. He felt he member go hard and achney.

Rin was shocked by the events and tried to hide her shame in the water, which was now red with blood, from two sources. Despite her better efforts Shippo could still spy her sex through the waters. He went mad with lust and knew he would do anything for this girl. "Are you okay fair maiden," he yelled, gently.

"I was so scared!" She cried "thank you for saving me!" she was so relieved that she jumped into his arms forgeting that she still had no clothes and that she was nude. Shippo stiffened and his face reddend with his blushing cheeks and bleeding nose, adding a third source of blood in the river. "Thank you Shippo," She said hugging him. Her pert breeasts pressed against him made his nose bleed even harder, like a faucet.

"How, how do you know my name!?" Shippo asked, calmly. Resisting the urge to grope her tight backside.

A/N: Things have really heated up! But how does Rin know Shippo's name? Next chapter you will find out.


End file.
